Blair Dame
' Blair Dame '''is a video game character from the ''Street Fighter EX series, first appearing in Street Fighter EX as a secret character. The daughter of a wealthy European family, she has taken up martial arts as a way to defend herself and those she cares about. :"Huh! Its already over?" :—Blair (Street Fighter EX) Biography Appearance Blair is a Monegasque woman with blue hair (later capri blue) with single fringes in each side, tied in a bun with a white clip at the back and green eyes. She has a fairly muscular build, which is best seen in her Shadaloo C.R.I. profile art. Blair's primary appearance is a white sleeveless leotard which shows her cleavage and black thigh-high boots. She wears black gloves, matching armbands with a buckle at the center and a matching choker. Her alternate appearance is a high-neck pink leotard with short sleeves in each sides. She wears black thigh-high socks, brown knee-high boots and short red gloves. Her eyes are aqua blue in-game. In Fighting EX Layer, Blair's hair is dark blue and tied in tangles instead of a bun and braided in each sides. Blair now wears a pale blue and black high-neck sleeveless leotard with a pale blue extra cloth to cover both of her shoulders and is adorned with a blue belt, beneath her leotard are black cycling shorts, black and blue garter thigh-high socks and pale blue short boots that reach through her knees. She wears blue long fingerless gloves, has a yellow bola tie, similar to Karin's in Street Fighter V, and wears a blue choker. Concept During the development of the original Street Fighter EX game, she was named Brise Dame and had smaller blue eyes, with one of them being covered by her hair. Story ''Street Fighter EX'' series Background The daughter of a wealthy multi-millionaire family in Europe, Blair was gifted with a specialized education when she was young, in which she was taught a variety of formal etiquette and studies. However, in spite of her luxury Blair also applied herself to a rigorous muscle training, feeling that one day she might need not only to protect herself, but also her loved ones. One day, Blair was invited by an acquaintance to travel the world. Blair's mother gave her permission to travel the world, under the condition that she would be accompanied by her bodyguard, so she hired Cracker Jack to watch over Blair. Blair was mentioned in Cracker Jack's ending in Street Fighter EX3, where she was called by her butler, Sebastian until she noticed a sound from behind her butler revealing to be Jack as he says: "Hey. Blair! Why don't you let me stay here for a while...?". This implies that Jack decides to hide in her mansion to avoid being pursued by the organization. Endings ''Street Fighter EX ''Blair, the mistress of a strong gentle heart, was once again passionately engaged in her martial arts training today. "If I don't become strong enough, how will I be able to protect everyone if something happens? But I'll be alright, if I can get some future gents to protect me.♥" ...with that said, will she have the same fate as Chun-Li? ''Street Fighter EX Plus α ''"Huh! Its already over?" After Blair finishes her Savate training, her personal guards came bringing her tea. "Does it bother you all that I'm not sufficiently muscular enough?" ...sufficiently? Blair did not notice that her guards' eyes were brightened. "Its such a nice day. Maybe Pullum will come out to play." Shadaloo C.R.I. profile In the official Street Fighter continuity, Blair is the only daughter of the well known Dame family, a rich European family with a large foundation. She was given a special education for gifted children, where she learned many different martial arts. She loves genuine fights, is a member of the "Worldwide Young Ladies Club" along with Pullum, and owns various luxurious villas all around the world. Her mother worries constantly about her when she travels, as such she forces a butler and a bodyguard, Cracker Jack, to follow her around.. Other appearences ''Fighting Layer Blair, along with Allen, appeared in the Arika-developed ''Fighting Layer, non-Capcom fighting game distributed in arcades by Namco. ''Fighting EX Layer Blair Dame in ''Fighting EX Layer Blair Dame appears as one of the playable characters in Fighting EX Layer. Blair continues to live on her affluent family, she became interested in finding her former bodyguard, Cracker Jack after his disappearance. After hearing that Jack left for America due to being search by the Organization led by presumably Vulcano Rosso his junior lieutenant and acquaintance, Blair has no choice but to find him on her own. She employs a well known detective, who happens to be a former Organization member Rosso himself, to assist her and both head to America to find Jack. Gameplay Fighting style In Fighting Layer, her fighting style is refered as "Shoot Boxing based martial arts".[1] Although her actual fighting style is possibly based on Krav Maga, or is self-taught, which involves on knee, punches and kicks as well as breaking the opponent's leg. Moveset Blair's moves are more focused on knee and kicks as well as breaking throws on her arsenal, and she can do a reverse somersault when she executes one of her super combos similar to Elena's Rhino Horn. Blair also focus on kicking her opponent when she utilizes her Shoot Kick and her Lightning Knee can smash her opponent with her knee two times. Her Spin Upper involves her using two uppercuts on the opponent. Her most unique ability is her Sliding Arrow in which she makes a slide kick towards the opponent, sneak behind them to make an ambush and breaking the opponent's leg once her kick is connected to a command throw. In Fighting EX Layer, Blair retains all of her moves from Street Fighter EX. Her Lightning Knee has minor changes. Instead of using her left kick as the last blow, Blair can knee smash her opponent with her right knee followed by a right kick to somersault her opponent similarly to Elena's Scratch Wheel and Pullum's Purim Kick. Super Combos Blair's Super Combo utilizes both her punches and kicks as well as breaking the opponent's leg if it connects from her kicks. Her first Super Combo is the Mirage Combo Kick where Blair unleashes a series of punches followed by a launching kick and her second Super Combo is the Spin Side Shoot as she combo her opponent by doing a reverse somersault followed by two kicks and breaking the opponent's leg with a snap as the last blow deals additional damage. In Fighting Layer, she has a new move called Fairy Gift, a juggling attack performed by pressing the punch button repeatedly to gain more hits. In Fighting EX Layer, Blair gains a new airborne Super Combo called, Fairy Spear. Which is a diving drill kick-like super similarly to that of Cammy's Cannon Strike but is embedded with a tornado. Gallery Blair Dame/Gallery Trivia *Like her old friend, Pullum, she has a bodyguard. Cracker Jack is Blair's bodyguard and Pullum's is Darun. However in Fighting EX Layer, both of their bodyguards made their separate ways due to conflict reasons. Cracker Jack is currently hiding in America during his pursuit by the organization while Darun resigns his post as Pullum's bodyguard to face off Garuda in Japan. *Blair shares some similarities with Karin, being a rich woman who hates to lose anything, even some of their moves work the same way. *She was originally stated to be European in Street Fighter EX, but which part specifically was unknown. In Fighting Layer, she was said to be from the United Kingdom. Her Street Fighter V profile lists her nationality as Monaco. *There is a spelling error in the arcade mode in EX Plus where her name is spelled Brair instead of Blair. *Though Blair does not return in later EX games, Ace has access to her moves in Street Fighter EX3. *Her voice actress in Street Fighter EX Hikari Tachibana is known for voicing Ayame from the Power Stone series from Capcom. *In “SFEX” she shares Ken’s stage as a background but this didn’t take into account the relations between her and C. Jack, therefore in “SFEX+” she shares a stage with him. See also *[https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_moves_in_Street_Fighter_EX_plus_%CE%B1#Blair_Dame Blair's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α] *[https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_moves_in_Fighting_Layer#Blair_Dame Blair's moves in Fighting Layer] Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arika Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters born in English Category:Characters born in Europe Category:Characters born in the UK Category:Characters born in Monaco Category:Characters born in March Category:Characters born in June Category:Worldwide Young Ladies Club Category:Secret Characters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Costumes